Jack Frost: Falls in Love? (The Sequel)
by Wendydarlingxoxox
Summary: After 2 years of being parted Jack finally returns to Mira and everyone is happy. Except for one, Tooth. Tooth was really happy that Mira was out of the way so she could make her move on Jack. Having no one to help her she turns to Pitch. They team up and make a plan where they both get what they want, or so Tooth thinks. (Dark Frost is in this)
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: Sequel to Jack Frost: Falls in Love? (Improved) so read that first or else this won't make sense.

Mira

It's been 2 years since Jack and I parted ways. I occasionally heard him during those long painful years but not as often as I used to. Sometimes he would leave me small gifts like little ice sculptures but I didn't find them that often. At first I didn't understand why he had to leave me. After awhile I understood. It was hard to move on. But there sitting in my room was Jack. He looked aged a little but except for that he was different. He looked me up an down. "Wow you, um, grew." I knew he didn't mean my height. Yup, still the same Jack. I walked shyly towards him. "I missed you." I said blushing. "Oh did you now?" He asked grabbing my hands, pressed his forehead to mine and gently kissed me on the lips. The kiss made me breathless. Yup, he still knew how to make me feel good. I racked my brain for something to say. But what do you say when you haven't seen someone for 2 years? "So how have you been? What have you been up too?" I asked. "I've been good and you know, the usually stuff. How about you?" He asked. "I've been good too. And just school stuff." He nodded his head. "That's good. And sounds really boring. Don't you ever have any fun after I left?" I looked down and blushed. "No." He grinned. "Well I'm back. So lets go do something fun!" My stomach grumbled loudly. "Or I can take you out for lunch." He said. "Um wouldn't that be weird though? Me sitting at a table talking to someone that people can't see? And ordering two plates?" He laughed. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I have the power to make people see me now!" I smiled. "That's great lets go!" I looked down at his feet. "Um, you might have to put on some shoes. Some places won't let you come in without them." He crinkled his nose. "Fine. But I don't have any." I grabbed his hand. "C'mon I'll find you some."

Jack

We found ourselves in her brothers bedroom. She went in his closet and pulled out a pair of tattered DC's. He took the shoes from her and held it to his face in disgust. He took a deep breathe, "Ugh what is that smell?" He asked as he pulled it away from his face. Mira laughed, "Those are his nicest smelling shoes. Just put them on." He reluctantly put them on his feet and cringed when he took a step. Mira sighed, "Your such a baby, come on." She grabbed his elbow and pulled him out of the house. She led him to a small silver car and hopped into the drivers seat. He looked at her and grinned, "Can I drive?" He asked. "Haha no of course not! You willl get us killed!" She shook her head, "You haven't changed have you? Now get in." He pouted and hopped in. They arrived at a little 50's dinner by the lake. "This is my favourite place ever!" Mira exclaimed her eyes gleaming. Jack loved how she got so excited over every little thing. They sat at a table for two and looked at their menus, a waiter came to take their order. After the food was order and the waiter left Mira broke the silence, "So how it everything with North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth?" she asked. "Good, nothing big has happened, no traces of Pitch or anything else threatening so its been relaxing." He replied. "That's good. So, um, why did you come back? Like I don't mean its a bad thing, cuz its a good thing. But like how were you able to come see me? Or... Is it just temporary...?" She asked sadly. He smiled, "Don't worry about it. I am going to stay as long as I want this time." He leaned over the table and kissed her gently on the lips.

Three hours later they were back at the house. "I had an amazing night. We should do it again." Jack smiled, "Yes we should. Well I should go. I will come back tomorrow. Hey! You should come say hi to everyone! They would love to see you!" Mira smiled, "Why not. I haven't seen them for awhille." Jack hopped onto the window sill, the light from the moon shone on Mira's face. She was breath takingly beautiful he didn't realize how much he missed her until now. "We bye for now!" He kissed her once and flew out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira

Around lunch time Jack came over to get me so that we could go visit the other guardians. "Jack I was wondering..." I said as I was putting on some nice clothes. "Now that people can actually see you I was thinking maybe you should introduce yourself to my parents. If we are going to go out more often I think they would love to see you." He hesitated, "Well I don't know. I've never done this before." I laughed, "All you have to do it say hi and then. we can leave." He sighed, "Okay I guess." He made a move to go downstairs. "Wait!" I cried, "You can't just walk downstairs! You have to go to the front door! Like don't you think they will be wondering if you just came downstairs and said hi? So here put these on and meet me at the front door." I handed him the shoes from yesterday and he went out. A couple seconds later I heard a knock on my door. "Hello?" I heard my father say from downstairs. I rushed down, "Oh hey dad this is my friend Jack. Dad, Jack. Jack, dad." No one said anything they were both staring at each other. "Jamie?" Jack finally said. What? How did Jack know my dad's name!? "J-jack F-frost?" My dad replied. What the hell was going on! How did my dad know who he was!? "Dad? How do you know Jack?" I said slowly. They both ignored me and continued to stare."Jack I-I haven't seen you in a long time it's been over 40 years. What have you been doing all this time?" My dad asked. "It's been awhile hasn't it. Yeah I have been doing my usual stuff. I can see you already had kids. You grew up." Jack replied. "You have stayed the same. Still the same Jack." My dad said smiling. "I really missed you Jack." And they hugged. My dad HUGGED a guy I brought home this is a big moment. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?!" I yelled. My dad and Jack both snapped out of whatever trance they were in. "Oh Mira, well um Jack will explain to you when he takes you out. It's kind of a long story." My dad said. "Then when you come home I want to know how you two know each other. Have fun kids!"

"So how do you know my dad?" I asked as we stepped outside. "Well it's pretty long story but to sum it up Pitch came back and tried to get the children to stop believing in the guardians so he could spread his fear. Unfortunately he succeeded. All the children stopped believing except one, Jamie, your father. He was the only one who could see us anymore because he believed, he even could see me. So with his help we got the children to believe again." I nodded, "Oh okay. That's so weird tho. You know my dad. Well at least we know he approves."

We arrived at North's ten minutes later. "North!" Jack called. "I have something for you!" We heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs from the shop below. "What is it Jack?" North asked in a booming, heavy Russian accent. He popped his head up and a huge grin spread across his face. "Hello North." I said smiling. "Mira!" He thundered towards me and scooped me up into a big hug. "I missed you!" He said. "I missed you too!" I replied. "North you wouldn't believe what I just found out." Jack said, "Mira is Jamie's daughter!" North looked bewildered, "You mean The Jamie. The one that helped us all those years ago?" He asked. "Yes!" Jack said smiling. "I talked to him! He still believes! He didn't forget!"

North looked really excited. To be honest I didn't see what the whole fuss was about but I wasn't there when it happened. "Can we see him?" North asked. Jack looked at me. "I'm sure I can arrange something." I said smiling. "I must go tell the others!" North declared. I was excited but then I realized that meant Tooth also. I just couldn't shake the feeling off that she didn't like me much. We ate cookies while we waited for the others to come. Bunny arrived first, then Sandy, and finally Tooth. I got warm hugs expect for Tooth's, it felt stiff. They were all happy to see me! Expect Tooth of course. "Guess what everyone!" Jack said as he stood on the table to give him more height. "Mira is Jamie's daughter!" He announced. Everyone was shocked. "You mean The Jamie. The one that helped us all those years ago?" They all had the same reaction as North. "When can we see him?" They asked as they turned to me. "Well I can work something out. Don't worry." By 10pm everyone was gone and I was exhausted. "I think we need to go." Jack said to North pointing to me as I tired to stifle a yawn. I was exhausted I was up late last night and up early this morning. "Yes you should." North said as he helped he put on my coat. He gave a hug and said, "We will be seeing you again soon. I'm glad your back." I nodded, too tired to say anything. Jack picked me up and I instantly fell asleep in his arms.

Tooth

She was working in her office sorting new teeth. Finally that last teeth came. She was done for the night. She sat down at her desk exhausted. She looked down at her stuff and saw the box of Jack's teeth. A pang of sadness and jealously went through her. Jack was almost her's, then that stupid girl Mira had to come into the picture and ruin everything. Her reasoning with the guardians (with a little help of a potion) was apparently not enough to make them ban Jack from seeing Mira for a longer period of time. It ended way to quickly for her plan to come into action. Then on top of it all Mira's father ended up being beloved Jamie! How much more worse could it get? She decided to go outside to clear her head. She flew around until she saw a forest with a clearing and decided it was a good place to land. Little did she know she was entering the Forest of Darkness. She paced around the clearing. "How should I do this? Should I make another potion? No it probably won't be strong enough and I used up all the materials. Force Jack on me? No. Ugh what to do." She hung her head in defeat. "He will never love me." She felt a hand on her shoulder she was about to scream when a head came over her mouth. "Poor, poor Tooth. Didn't get the guy she wanted because someone else took him from her. No one understands your pain. Expect me. I understand." She knew that voice. She spun around. Pitch! "What are you doing don't talk to me. You supposed to be ban from here." Pitch laughed, "Look around. See where you are. This is my place. Welcome to the Forest of Darkness!" Tooth's heart was pounding. What was he going to do to her? "I-I should go." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. "Don't you want help my dear? I have a plan that will get you want you want. I have a plan to get what I want. But I need your help to succeed." She thought about it, what if he wants her to hurt the other Guardians? "Will anyone be hurt?" She asked. "Of course not! I would never hurt anyone!" He replied and held out his hand for her to take. She thought about it, what am I doing? He almost destroyed us! But he says he can help without anyone getting hurt... And I get Jack. "Okay I'm in." She said grasping his hand. "Very good. I knew you would come around. Meet me here same time tomorrow and we will discuss plans." She nodded. "Okay good. See you tomorrow." He said as he faded back into the darkness. Oh no, what did she just do? But she gets Jack and no one gets hurt. Okay. It's okay. And she flew back to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

He was flying to Tooth's to tell her the plans today when something crashed into him. It was Tooth! "Oh hey! Just the person I was looking for!" He said as he reached a hand to help her up. She grasped his hand and her cheeks turned pink. Did she just blush? Naw, and he quickly brushed it off. "Well we are all going to Mira's to see Jamie tonight! So be at North's at sundown. Well I have to go to tell the others! I will talk to you later!" She giggled, "Okay. See you later!" She said then, was that a wink? Maybe he was seeing things. He waved and headed to Mira's. He couldn't wait to see her. They finally had some alone time. Her parents and her brothers weren't going to be home so they had the whole house to themselves. When he arrived to her house she was getting ready to go in the shower. "Hey beautiful." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She laughed and blushed, "What has gotten into you? I like it." He pulled her even closer to him so there was no space left. "Being parted for so long made me realize how much I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did it?" He looked from her eyes to her soft lips back to her eyes. "Mmhmm." He said before he kissed her. It started out soft and slow then deep. He pressed her against him like it was the last time they would see each other. She pushed him onto the bed and wrapped her legs around him. He groaned slightly and pushed her even closer. They only paused for a second to take off her shirt then his. He explored feeling the curves of her body. It was exactly how he remembered them. "I missed you." He whispered breathing into her neck. He slowly undid her pants then suddenly there was a crash outside her window. They quickly broke apart. Mira got up and rushed to the window. She looked down and saw a flash of colour. Then nothing. "I didn't see anything. But I am going to go shower now." She said. She walked over, kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom. He sat on her bed waiting. Beside him was a thick book. He opened it and saw there was photos. He turned to the front page. Inside it read: My Highshool Life. Interesting, he flipped the page. It had a picture of a short brown haired girl and a tall dark haired boy with his arm around Mira. The caption underneath it read: My Best Friends For Life. For some reason he still felt a pang a jealously. He kept flipping and saw more pictures of her and her friends but no more of that guy. He relaxed a little, until he got to the last picture. There was a picture of Mira and that guy but an older version at prom. The caption underneath it read: The Bestest y Friend Ever. The letters before the 'y' were covered by the corner of the photograph. He was about to lift the photograph to look under when the door knob turned and he quickly shut the book. She walked out. "Hey! You found my old photo album! I've been looking for that for ages!" She said. He just nodded. He felt hurt that she lied to him. She said she hasn't even with anyone since he left and when he saw her he was pretty sure she was never with anyone. He wanted to ask her about it but didn't know what to say. "Thanks boo!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek. He just nodded. She looked hurt and confused but then quickly went back to normal. She went to her closet and pulled out a couple of dresses. "Do you think I should wear a dress or is that too fancy? Should I just wear a skirt?" He just stared ahead. She sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waste. "What's wrong babe?" She asked sticking out her bottom lip. "Nothing." He said as he kinda nudged her off him. She got the message and went and did her own thing. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Maybe he was being too harsh. He could ask her about it... Maybe it wasn't what he thought it was. She finished getting ready and walked down to the kitchen and he followed. "Hey Mira," he said and she turned to face him. "I saw-" There was a knock at the door. "I'll get that." She said as she rushed to the door. She opened the door and there was Tooth. "Oh hey. Your a bit early. My dad doesn't come home for another hour." Mira said. "Oh really? I must haven't gotten the times mixed up sorry about that." Tooth said. She made no move to leave. "Oh well come in I guess." Mira said as she moved aside to let Tooth in. She marched right up to Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey there cutie." Tooth said and she winked at him. Jack held his cheek in shock. Wtf? Mira stared but said nothing and went to go cook dinner. Mira kept glancing over he could tell she noticed all the flirty seductive gestures Tooth was making towards him. He knew that she was pissed but said nothing. Finally all the guardians came and Tooth stopped. Then Jamie came and the party started. Tooth was hitting on him more then ever! He couldn't be with Mira cuz she was serving everyone. After everyone left it was just him and her finally. "Mira I-" Jack started. "I'm going to bed Jack. I think it's time for you to leave." She said. "Mira please." She shook her head. "Just come back tomorrow." He nodded and left. Everything has gone from bad to worse since he came back... Maybe they weren't meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Tooth

She stood outside listening to Jack and Mira speak. She smirked, mission accomplished. She went to go tell Pitch what she had done.

When she got there he was working on something. When he heard her come in he quickly covered it up. "Oh hello Tooth. What have you done tonight?" He asked. "Well I got them to fight! I think they are slowly starting to fall apart. I also found her old highschool photo album and I found a picture of her and a boy so I covered some letters to make it look like it said something that it didn't." He nodded, "Very good. I have been working on something and it's almost ready. So I need you to get Jack and Mira to meet up somewhere. Get Jack there to come a little bit before Mira does. Then when she is approaching Jack you swoop in and kiss him. Or something like that." She grinned. "Sounds perfect. I will do my part and you do yours. What time is a good time to it?." He looked at his project the turned towards her. "At 9pm tomorrow night." She nodded. "I will figure something out." And flew off. Pitch watched her leave and chuckled. "Love is so vulnerable."

Mira

I was sitting on the couch eating popcorn and M&M's. Everything has gone from bad to worse. I don't even know how this could happen. I sighed and went to my room. Sitting on my bed was a note with my name on it. Curious I opened it up inside it read:

Hey, I'm really sorry about everything. I want to make it up to you. Meet me tomorrow at 9pm at the pond where we would always go. I have a surprise for you.

Yours Truly,

Jack Frost

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Jack

Jack was flying around watching the people below. Everyone seemed so happy. He watched the happy couples walk by hand in hand. One girl slipped on the fresh patch of ice he just put down. He laughed then stopped when the a man came and helped her up. He swooped down to get a closer look. Jack could clearly see the sparks fly between them. "Are you okay?" Asked the man. The girl blushed, "Yes I am, thank you." The girl straightened out her coat disappointed, she turned and was about to leave when the man reached out to touch her shoulder. The girl turned with hope in her eyes, "Here you dropped this." Said the man as he held out her wallet. Disappointment flashed across her face. "Th-thank you." She said as she shoved the wallet into her pocket. He man opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He held out his hand. "Hi my name is Robert." The girl grinned and shook his hand, "I'm Julia. Nice to meet you." They walked off together smiling and talking. Jack felt like someone just ripped out his heart. He missed Mira. He wanted to be in her bed holding her watching her sleep. But he wasn't. Something hit him in the back of his head. He turned around and saw a piece of paper shaped as a plane with his name written on one of the wings. He opened it up, it read:

Hey, I'm really sorry about everything. I want to make it up to you. Meet me tomorrow at 9pm at the pond where we would always go. I have a surprise for you.

Yours Truly,

Mira

He smiled. Maybe it wasn't over after all. He couldn't wait to see her.

Tooth

She watched Jack read the letter and smiled. He's almost mine, she thought.

Pitch

He was putting the finial touches on his creation. He sprinkled some dark looking dust over top. He laughed evilly as it opened it's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Mira

The next day I was busy getting ready to see Jack. I had no idea what the big surprise was it could be anything. It was 8:30pm it was going to take awhile to get there so I headed out.

Pitch

Finally his creation was ready, "Your name is Dark Frost. Go and do what I have created you for."

Tooth

She could see Jack waiting at the pond. He heard a rusting in the bushes he turned around smiling then frowned when he saw that it was her. "Oh hey, um actually I'm supposed to meet Mira here so um-" She cut him off by putting her finger to his lips, "Shush, we all know that we are meant to be." In the corner of her eye she could see Mira approaching. Tooth slid her hands down his arms, "We all know you want me." She leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth. She heard a gasp and turned to face the sound. Mira stood there with her hands clenched. Hurt, anger, and disappointment all flashed across her face. Tooth for a second felt really bad about this, but she brushed it off because now she was one step closer to getting Jack. That's what she wanted, right?

Mira

I could feel blood rushing to my ears, the beat of my heart sounded so deafening, I could feel my whole world falling around me. "So this is your big surprise?" I could hear myself say and I ran. I could hear him calling my name, I didn't feel like an explanation. At least not right now. I ran.

Tooth

"Mira!" Jack called, and. hung his head in defeat. He couldn't find her anywhere. "Maybe she went back home?" She suggested. "Shut up, I don't need you. Go away." His voice sounded hollow. Tooth felt terrible. She wasn't supposed to feel this. She was supposed to happy. "Jack I'm so-" He cut her off, "Leave." She hesitated by flew off to see if she could find Mira and apologize.

Mira

I ran till I smacked right into a tall figure. "I'm so sorry." I said. The figure helped me up the person looked exactly like Jack! "Jack?" I asked. Then I saw the jet black hair. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said. "Are you Mira?" The guy asked. "Maybe. Who wants to know?" I asked wondering how he knew my name. "I need you to come with me." He said grabbing my hand. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't even know who you are!" I tired pulling away but his grip was too tight. "Let me go!" I yelled, "Someone help me!" He managed to grab my other hand and he tied my wrists up. He held a cloth to my face and everything went black.

Jack

He could feel his heart breaking. He was mad. He was at himself for not going after her right away. He was mad that he didn't see it coming. He was mad at Tooth for doing that. He was also mad at Mira for not staying and hearing his side of the story. He sat by her window waiting for her to come home so he could apologize and try to explain what happened. Tooth kept coming by to apologize and he just turned her away. It was 10am and she still wasn't home. Maybe she stayed the night at a friends house. He wondered if the other knew about it yet. He didn't like the thought of losing her. He felt like one part of his heart had been ripped out. He felt like part of him left, with her. He loved her and now she was gone. When she came back he would tell her that she was the best thing that has ever happened to him. That he loved her. That he didn't know what he would do without her. That he would rather die then have to be without her. By the time it was 1pm and she still wasn't back he decided that he would go look for her.

Mira

I woke up to a pair of icy blue eyes staring at me. "Jack?" My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I could see that it most definitely looked like Jack but this guy had jet black hair. "Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you?" Then slowly everything came back to me. "Your the one who drugged me and tied me up!" I accused him. I tired to get up but I realized I was tied to a bed. Oh crap, I'm going to get raped. It was like he read my mind, "Don't worry, I wouldn't rape you." He said laughing. I looked around I could see a small table with 2 chairs and an old fashion oil lamp that was all the room had. Plus the bed which I was on and a metal door. It looked like I was in an underground cavern. The door flew open and in came Pitch. I knew he was behind this. "What do you want from me?" I demanded. He totally ignored me and looked over at the guy that I was with. "Good job Dark Frost. I know I programmed you right." Oh so thats what his name was. "As for you," He said turning to me, "I just need you for a couple days, then you can go home." He was letting me go? Why? "There has to be a catch isn't there?" I asked. "No I don't need you in this." He came closer to me and cupped my face in his hands, "Don't want your pretty little face to get ruined." He said giving me a kiss. I spit in his face, gross. He was still the same perverted bad guy. He just wiped his face and laughed. "Soon you will be dying for me to do that." He turned to Dark Frost, "Take care of her for me. Attended to her needs, show her we can civilized." Dark Frost groaned. He started to walk out, "Oh wait," he threw Dark Frost some keys. "You can also untie her now, she's not going anywhere." Then he closed the door behind him. Dark Frost came over to me and slowly untied me. "Dark Frost, that's a really long name. I'm going to call you Dark." He didn't say anything. "So are you a guardian or something? Like how do you tie into this? We're you a human before?" He finished untying me and sat on the one of the chairs. "Why aren't you going talk? We can't sit in silence. It's boring. I can't not talk that's not me. " I said. "I can tell. He said. "Can you answer my questions please?" I begged. He sighed, "Fine. I'm not a guardian. I was made by Pitch. I was human before." Shit just got interesting. "So do you remember your life before? Want to tell me about it?" I asked leaning in. "I don't want to talk about it." He said leaning away. "Please! I promise I won't say another word if you tell me." I begged. He sighed, "Okay fine. But you can't talk ever after." I nodded pretending to zip my lips up, lock it and throw away the invisible key. He rolled his eyes. "Well I lived in Australia before. My name was Daniel Frisk. I was 20 years old. I was sort of a badass you could say and to girls I was jerk. I was a typical bad boy. I had some tattoos, I had a motorcycle, wore that black leather jacket and ripped jeans, typical bad guy clothes. I was one of those guys who had all the girls falling for him but I turned them all down. I had my eye on one girl. Her name was Lucy Black. She was the bad girl that every bad boy wanted. Whatever girl I wanted I got and I wanted her. So one night there was a surfing contest that all these guys go out and do every year to impress the girls. It was my turn and I knew I could beat everyone. I practiced cool tricks for months. I was ready for this. In the beginning I was doing great. Then this huge wave came that I wasn't expecting and it crashed down on me. I wiped out and hit the bottom of the ocean floor. I could feel something dig in the bottom of my foot and sink into my skin. I started feeling light headed. I knew I stepped on something poisonous." I interrupted, "Do you know what you stepped on?" I asked? "Nope. I never really paid much attention in school. I just knew there was poisonous things cuz my friend stepped on one once then died. So after struggling I finally broke to the surface. I could see everyone laughing. I tired to open my mouth to cry for help but no words came out, it was like I forgotten how to speak. Waves kept crashing over my head. I couldn't swim any longer, the poison was coursing through my veins. I knew I was going to die. I broke to the surface one last time. Before I went back under I saw my old best friend from grade school before I ditched her for the 'cool' kids. Worst mistake of my life by the way. She was running into the water with I life preserver. She tied it to a rope and was trying to throw it out to me. She kept tiring to swim out to me but the waves kept pulling her back. I smiled as I went down cuz I knew I had one person who cared. You remind me of her. Well I slowly let out my last breath and I saw this dark man. He smiled to me and said, 'Everything will be alright.' Then it went black. I woke up in here with a new name, and a mission to hunt you down and that's all. Well the only difference in looks was that I got pale." I was still thinking how he said that I reminded him of her when I realized he finished. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said placing my hand on his knee and looking up at him. "I wish there was some way I could give you your life back or anything, but I don't have the power to do anything. But I can do this." I got up and have him a tight hug. At first he was tense then he relaxed and semi hugged me back. I pulled away and have him a half smile, I actually got one in return. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Wow I got service down here. I checked it and there was a couple messages from my friends and some from my parents. I told my parents I was at a friends and I told my friends to cover for me because I was sleeping over at some hot guys house. I also decided to check the time and it was 10pm. I was kind of tired but I wouldn't sleep yet. "Okay because you told me your story want to hear anything about me? I guess it's only fair." He thought for a moment. "How long have you been together with Jack?" He asked. "About 3 years, but for about 2 years we were apart." I replied. "Pitch never told me that. I know how you guys came apart. But wow that's a long time, apparently you guys really liked each other." He said. "Yeah." I said thinking about the things we did when we were together. Tears started to form in my eyes. "We shared enough stories for today, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Daniel." I lay on the bed facing away from him. I drifted off to sleep while tears silently rolled down my cheeks.

Dark Frost

He watched her sleep. He knew she was crying but he left her alone. He could she that she was shaking so he took off his sweater and put it over top of her. Why did he do that? That was a kind deed. He was supposed to be evil, that's what Pitch programmed him like. He was surprised that she felt bad for him. No one ever felt bad for him and she didn't even know him. He grew up with learning that no one ever feels bad for you so you have to fend for yourself. Also she called him Daniel, his real name. Well she was just his prisoner, a hot one at that, and he shouldn't be nice to her. He almost took the sweater back but hesitated and tried to sleep.


End file.
